土曜日の午後
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: Saturday afternoons was the day that Jou would get drunk, and the day that Kaiba would have to pull Jou together.  Puppyshipping


**Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh, just this idea**

**A/N: So later today, I will be posting the last chapter of my story, and that will mark the end of the yugioh fandom for me. It's been a great fun ride, and I think if you were to read this story and read my first puppyshipping story, you will see that my writing has improved. Without further ado, I present;**

**土曜日の午後 (Saturday Afternoon)**

* * *

><p>Jou laid on his couch, too drunk to even move to his bed. He could feel the smell of the alcohol burning his nostrils as he stared at the stained popcorn roof. Jou reached for a bottle next to the couch, but his hand caught nothing but the air. Too drunk to bother looking for another bottle, he continued looking at the roof, before the smell and the alcohol got to his head, and he promptly passed out.<p>

In his state of utter trance, there was a quiet knock that pulled him back to his apartment. After a few more minutes, another knock come from the door. Jou gruffly told the knocker to piss off or to come in, and closed his eyes. He could feel an overwhelming headache forming behind his eyes.

The door opened, and shut with an inaudible 'click'. There was movement around the apartment, and the occasional sound of aluminum cans being kicked aside. Quiet mutters of disdain was the only noise of the other occupant, and bottles being thrown away. After a while, Jou could feel the other dweller looming over Jou. He opened his eyes, and saw Seto Kaiba looking down at him with disgust.

"Like father, like son, huh? Get up, you mutt," Kaiba snapped, walking away. Groggily, Jou rubbed his eyes and actually got up from his couch. He looked around, and noticed that all the empty bottles that were sprawled around the living room were in a big black trash bag.

"I'm drunk, go away." Jou muttered, and got out another bottle from the fridge. Kaiba shot him a look that could've sent him six feet under, and continued on with whatever he was doing.

"And I'm fucking sick of being your maid." Kaiba countered, walking over to the overly stained couch, before distastefully looking at it and sitting down.

"I never asked you to be my maid." Jou huffed, and proceeded to down the drink he was holding. Kaiba looked at Jou with anger in his eyes, but said nothing. This had been the norm every Saturday afternoon. Saturday afternoon was the day that Jou would get drunk, and the day that Kaiba would have to pull Jou together.

"You're right, I should just let you get alcohol poisoning, and then we'll see who's laughing." Kaiba retorted. Jou simply laughed, and fell onto the couch, landing partially on Kaiba.

"You know deep down you love taking care of me Kaiba." Jou said batting his lashes at Kaiba. "I know I love being taken care of by you. I love Saturday afternoons. It's the day I look most forward to."

"And because of that, you get drunk?" Kaiba scoffed, pushing Jou off him.

"Well of course, how else would I get you to come over?" Jou said blankly, cocking his head to the side.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I don't hate your company?" Kaiba asked, getting up from the couch, and heading over to the kitchen.

"No. No, it didn't!" Jou called over to Kaiba. Kaiba made no comment, and returned shortly with a glass of water, and two pills. He handed them to Jou, and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm glad you come. How else would I know where my painkillers are?" Jou asked, throwing back the pills, and taking a gulp of water. Jou threw his arms over his head as he stretched. "Ah this is nice. I love Saturday afternoons."

"Why do you like Saturday afternoons so much?" Kaiba sighed, picking up the conversation from earlier.

"Well like I said, because I get to see you. You pretend you don't care, but I know you do Kaiba. And we get to spend time together, so that's a plus, too." Jou explained, trying to lean onto Kaiba again, and hoping he wouldn't get pushed off again. Kaiba didn't move. "But I must admit, you saying that you don't hate my company sounded nice. I'm glad you don't hate it." Jou knew he was rambling, but the alcohol always made his tongue loose, and he always said stupid things. "I remember when we hated each other, I don't hate you anymore Kaiba, which is why I like Saturday afternoons…" Jou drifted off, and closed his eyes, feeling too tired and drunk to talk anymore.

Kaiba said nothing, and stayed quiet for a long time, until he heard quiet snores. He looked down and saw Jou snoozing on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba gave a half smile, and continued sitting down, making sure that Jou would fall into a deep sleep. He quietly pried himself off of Jou, and laid him flat on the couch. He made a quick glance around the apartment to make sure everything was okay. Right before making his exit, Kaiba placed a gentle kiss on Jou's forehead, and walked out of the apartment.

After a few minutes after Kaiba left, Jou's eyes flew opened, and he was grinning madly. He put his hand on the area that Kaiba had kissed him, and his grin grew wider. He could feign sleep, and anything else he needed in order to get that kiss. Jumping up from the couch, Jou picked up the bag of the beer cans, and he threw it into his coat closet, so he would throw them onto the floor for next Saturday.

Smiling distantly to himself, Jou thought of Kaiba's soft lips. He would do the same thing over and over again until he had the courage to tell Kaiba. But until then, he would get drunk to feel a kiss from Kaiba. Because that was something he could look forward to. It was the real reason why he loved Saturday afternoons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not normally a fan of preslash, but i just thought this story was too perfect to be tossed aside. I hope you guys liked it ^^**

**Until next time :) -thanx-for-da-energy**


End file.
